Un dragón en Serenusu
by Tacbon20
Summary: Un año después de la guerra contra Álvarez y la derrota y encarcelamiento de Zeref. Natsu y sus novias vivían pacíficamente en la ciudad de Crocus hasta que un dia Mavis Vermillion se presenta ante ellos con una nueva misión, salvar a las reinas y princesas de un continente lejano de las manos de Vault y su ejército.¿Conseguirán cumplir su misión? NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Hoy os traigo un nuevo fic que tenía planeado hace un tiempecito, un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Kuroinu, para quien no conozca Kuroinu es un anime hentai, algo fuerte y no es muy agradable de ver pero el diseño de personajes está muy bien, y obviamente tendremos al pelirrosa favorito de todos como protagonista y como no podia faltar será harem, adelanto de que habrá alguna chica de Fairy Tail en el harem. Sin más que decir, os doy la bienvenida al primer crossover de Fairy Tail y Kuroinu y creo que tercero en español(si no me equivoco)con eso dicho...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto no soy ni dueño de Fairy Tail ni de Kuroinu

Capitulo 1-Prólogo

Un año...un año fue el tiempo que transcurrió desde la derrota y encarcelamiento de Zeref y algunos de sus spriggan a manos de los diferentes gremios de Fiore, donde destacaban los magos de Fairy Tail pero sobretodo cierto pelirrosa dragon slayer de fuego que fue quien derrotó al mismísimo Zeref...Natsu Dragneel, aunque también había que destacar el sacrifico del maestro Makarov al utilizar el Fairy Law para acabar con la mayor parte del ejército de Álvarez, aunque lo que más preocupaba era la ausencia de Acnologia ya que lo único que sabían era que este fue golpeado por el hechizo Universo 1 de Irene Belserion, madre de Erza, spriggan de Zeref y reina dragón por lo que debían estar alerta

Y os preguntaréis que fue lo que pasó durante ese año no? Pues sencillo, tras la muerte de Makarov todos los miembros de Fairy Tail decidieron seguir caminos diferentes como Gray y Juvia, que comenzaron una relación, al igual que Gajeel y Levy o Evergreen y Elfman, otros comenzaron nuevos trabajos como Lucy sacando su primer libro o Happy que se mudó con Wendy para poder mejorar su relación con Charle, dejando así mucho más tranquilo al pelirrosa sabiendo que la DS del cielo cuidaria bien de su amigo...etc. Por supuesto todo ellos seguían en contacto y solían reunirse en Magnolia

Respecto al DS pelirrosa...pues este se había trasladado a la ciudad de Crocus en una casa bastante grande, el porqué?...bueno al final de la guerra tres conocidas magas decidieron confesarse al pelirrosa, la primera era una conocida pelirroja conocida como la reina de las hadas Titania, Erza Scarlet, la segunda una chica de ojos azules y pelo blanco conocida como el demonio de Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss y por último la chica con más aguante a la bebida de todo Fiore e hija del as de Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona. Las razones del como se enamoraron del pelirrosa son sencillas, la pelirroja desde el suceso de la torre del cielo no podía evitar ver al pelirrosa como algo más que un amigo, la peliblanca sentía algo por el pelirrosa desde que este le ayudó a superar la "muerte" de Lisanna y gracia a él era que ella podía volver a sonreír y la castaña desde que el pelirrosa entró en el gremio siempre pensó que era lindo y con el paso de los años solo conseguía atraerla más pero nunca se atrevió a expresarle sus sentimientos

Asi que justo finalizar la guerra las tres magas confesaron sus sentimientos al pelirrosa coinciendiendo de que Natsu también tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ellas pero que veía imposible el elegir a una de ellas ya que no queria dañar a ninguna de ellas, las tres magas pensaron en un remedio para solucionar ese problema...y tras unos dias pensadolo se dieron cuenta de que alguien les debía un favor

Tras convencer al pelirrosa de que las acompañara a Crocus en tren, lo que conllevó a que el pelirrosa que a pesar de haber derrotado al mago mas poderoso...todavía no podía afrontar los temidos transportes y hubiese una pequeña riña entre Mirajane y Erza por ver quien ayudaba a Natsu con su mareo, esa riña la aprovechó Cana para adelantarse a ambas las cuáles al darse cuenta le mandaban miradas de envidia mientras que la maga de las cartas les sacaba la lengua

Una vez llegaron a Crocus se dirigieron de inmediato al palacio del rey Toma, al llegar a las puertas fueron atendidos por los guardias e inmediatamente dirigidos hacia la sala del rey por ser los héroes de Crocus, una vez alli las tres chicas hicieron su pedido al rey Toma y a la princesa Hisui, el cuál era...que permitiera la poligamia en Fiore...si bueno cada uno puede pedir lo que quiera no?, ante la petición de las chicas el rey Toma solo pudo concederles eso ya que aún les debia un favor por salvar a Crocus del ataque de los dragones, eso si las chicas no pasaron por alto la expresión triste de la princesa tras saber de la propuesta de las chicas para poder estar con el pelirrosa, por lo que le propusieron a la princesa ser una de sus mujeres, consiguiendo dejar al pelirrosa sin habla y a la princesa peliverde más roja que el pelo de la maga pelirroja

Tras una larga conversación consiguieron establecer un compromiso entre la princesa y Natsu y por supuesto. Desde ese dia las tres chicas y el pelirrosa al formalizar sus relaciones decidieron mudarse a Crocus para comodidad de la princesa Hisui, por si esta deseaba tener un momento de ocio con el DS o algo...más

Después de todos estos eventos el año pasó rápido y el pelirrosa se encontraba más que feliz con sus novias/prometidas, aunque a lo largo de ese año fue llegando más gente a su casa, como Brandish, la cuál se salvó de prisión gracias a la intervención de Natsu alegando que gracias a ella pudo pelear con Zeref al máximo

También llegó la madre de Erza, Irene, la cuál se salvó gracias a su hija Erza, ya que esta después de pelear ante ella y solucionar sus diferencias decidió que quería pasar más tiempo con su madre y conocerla...aunque había momentos en los que se arrepentia ya que sentía que su madre estaba demasiado cerca de Natsu poniendo excusas como..."tan solo quiero conocer a mi futuro yerno"...o..."quiero ver lo fuerte que será el futuro rey dragón"...y siendo ellas la reina dragón a la pelirroja no le gustaba como decia las palabras "rey dragón"

Después de eso, la inquilina más inesperada era cierta demonio del antiguo gremio de Tártaros que estaba en el interior de Mirajane, esta era Sayla, la cuál después de notar la energía de su maestro END-sama intentó por activa y por pasiva convencer a Mirajane de que la dejará salir y que a cambio no daría problemas y dejaría usar su forma a la maga del take over, al final consiguió convencer a la peliblanca y tuvo su reencuentro con su maestro END-sama, aunque ahora lo llamaba Natsu-sama pese a los intentos del pelirrosa para que no lo llamase asi pero todos fueron en vano y desde que salió del interior de Mirajane esta intentaba servir en todo lo que pudiese a su Natsu-sama al punto de que a veces se colaba en el baño a lavarle la espalda del pelirrosa, cosa que provocaba que saltasen los celos en las chicas

Hasta que llego aquel día...un día en el que el pequeño grupo de magos se vería envuelta en otra guerra en un continente totalmente desconocido para ellos

En este mismo momento todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa en la casa del pelirrosa comiendo el grandioso desayuno hecho por Mirajane hasta que una luz cegadora invadió el salón y una figura conocida por todos se hizo presente

-Hola Natsu, hola chicas!-exclamó una pequeña figura de pelor rubio

-Primera!-exclamaron todos los exmagos de Fairy Tail

-Por qué está aquí primera? Como se encuentra el viejo?-preguntaba Natsu a la primera maestra del gremio

-Tranquilo Natsu-kun, Makarov-kun se encuentra jugando al poker con algunos dioses alli arriba en este momento...y el porqué de mi visita...se debe a que debo pediros algo muy serio-decia la primera ahora con su semblante serio

-Que es lo que quiere pedirnos primera?-preguntaba ahora Erza

-Vereis...todos vosotros conocéis un continente llamado Serenusu?-preguntaba la primera maestra a todos los presentes en la sala

-Por lo que tengo entendido es uno de los continentes más al oeste de Fiore-intervenía Irene en la conversación

-Pero porqué quiere hablarnos de eso primera?-preguntaba ahora Mirajane

-Bueno...Kami-chan y yo gemos visto lo que ocurrirá en el futuro en todo ese continente...-hablaba la maestra rubia con algo de furia en su voz, lo que sorprendió levemente a los magos

-Y que es eso que ocurrirá en el futuro?-preguntaba Cana

-Podría explicaroslo con palabras...pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras...-decía la maestra invocando una lácrima en la mesa y la cuál comenzó a proyectar imágenes del futuro de dicho continente

Tras varios minutos todos los magos de la sala estaban furiosos, todas las chicas sentían asco de los hombres de ese continente los cuáles solo veían en las mujeres juguetes sexuales que tan solo existían para complacer a los hombres y bestias de todo el continente, su furia se centraba en el líder de dicho ejército que respondía al nombre de Vault, el cuál tan solo tenía como misión hacer esclavas sexuales a todas las mujeres del continente sin hacer diferencias entre elfas, elfas oscuras, humanas...etc, incluso llegando al extremo de exponerlas en las calles para usó de todos los transeúntes

Al finalizar la proyección de todas esas imágenes hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, aunque las chicas estaban preocupadas por Natsu que desde el principio no habia dicho ninguna palabra y se encontraba con su flequillo tapando sus ojos y apretando sus puños en furia

-Todo esto ocurrirá en el plazo de una semana...cuando la reina de los elfos oscuros haga una alianza con el ejército de ese tal Vault llamado Kuroinu y desde ahí...ya conocen el resto de la historia-decia la primera

Hubo otro momento de silencio para pensar en que dirían hasta que todas vieron al pelirrosa levantarse con dirección hacia la puerta de la casa

-Natsu-sama a dónde se dirige?-preguntaba Sayla

-No es obvio...tengo un ejército al cuál aniquilar-hablaba Natsu con rabia en su voz

-Espera Natsu, no puedes ir así por así alli-decia ahora Brandish ganándose un asentimiento de las chicas

-Y que quieres que haga?!-exclamó Natsu sorprendiendo a todos por el elevado tono de voz-como yo vosotras habéis visto todas esas imágenes, todas esas mujeres sufriendo y siendo usadas como objetos...hice una gran fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar...y el sólo pensar en que ese tipo planee en invadir otros territorios...-hablaba Natsu con los dientes apretados hasta tal punto de que podrían romperse de la presión hasta que sintió que algo abrazaba su brazo izquierdo, giró su cabeza y se encontró con su novia pelirroja

-Te entendemos Natsu...pero como novias y prometidas tuyas entiende que nos preocupamos por ti-hablaba Erza de forma cariñosa

-Erza tiene razón...además no tienes que hacerlo tu solo...todas nosotras siempre te apoyaremos-decia Mirajane con una sonrisa abrazando el brazo derecho del pelirrosa

-Erza y Mira tienen razón...además todas nosotras también apalear a ese maldito bastardo-decia Cana abrazando la espalda del DS de fuego consiguiendo así entre las tres calmar a su novio, eso si, bajo las miradas celosas de Irene,Brandish y Sayla, esta última manteniendo su expresión de calma pero se podía ver como tenia un poco infladas las mejillas ya que ella también quería sentir a su Natsu-sama

Tras calmar al pelirrosa, las tres chicas y Natsu volvieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa

-Entonces puedo confiaros esta misión? Debéis salvar a todas y cada de las princesas y reinas que ese Vault planea atacar, sin ninguna excepción, se que es injusto mandaros de nuevo a un conflicto bélico...pero hay que pararle como sea, Kami-chan y yo les hemos preparado un pequeño hogar para que podáis pasar vuestros primeros días allí sin problemas-decia la primera ganándose un gracias de parte de los magos

-Tranquilo primera, personalmente me encargaré de que ese bastardo no les toque ni un pelo-afirmaba el pelirrosa sacando una sonrisa a todas las chicas

-Pero necesitaremos un permiso para entrar a Serenusu-decía Irene

-No creo que haya problema con eso, después de todo podemos pedírselo al rey Toma y a Hisui-hablaba Mirajane con todos asintiendo a sus palabras

-Pues vamos! A que estamos esperando? Cuanto antes vayamos hacia alli, antes salvaremos a esas chicas y antes apaleare a ese bastardo, ha sido un placer verla de nuevo primera, desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros-decía Natsu saliendo de su casa con dirección al palacio donde vivía su cuarta novia y prometida, haciendo que el resto de chicas se disculparan con la primera por el carácter del pelirrosa y lo siguieran hacia el palacio

-Todo queda en vuestras manos...tengan cuidado-decia la primera con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desvanecerse

Tras varios minutos de recorrer las calles de Crocus, Natsu y las chicas llegaron al palacio, donde los guardias les permitieron el paso al ser el prometido de la princesa, llegaron a la sala del rey Toma que estaba acompañado como siempre de su hija Hisui

Llevó un par de minutos explicar el porqué estaban ahí, pero cuando mencionaron el continente de Serenusu y sus princesas estaban en peligro, Hisui se alteró ya que en ese continente vivían dos de sus amigas, las princesas Alicia Arcturus y su hermana Prim Fiori, los exmagos de Fairy Tail al saber esto veían con mucha más razón el ir a machacar a todo ese ejército, sobretodo el pelirrosa para poder salvar a las amigas de su novia peliverde

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo de magos tenían todos sus permisos y Natsu fue a despedirse de la princesa peliverde

-Ten mucho cuidado alli...por favor-pedia Hisui a Natsu abrazandolo por el cuello mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura

-Por supuesto lo tendré, y prometo salvar a tus dos amigas de ese bastardo-decia Natsu

-Lo sé...sé que lo conseguirás-decia la princesa acercando sus labios a los del pelirrosa comenzando como un pequeño que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad debido a que los instintos de dragón de Natsu reaccionaban a la marca del cuello de Hisui, que se asemejaba a la cabeza de un dragón pero en color rojo, esta misma marca simbolizaba la unión de ambos, y estaba también presente en Cana, Erza y Mirajane

El beso solo duró unos segundos más antes de que la princesa lo interrumpiera

-Natsu, debemos parar antes de que la marca reaccione por completo-decia sonrojada Hisui tras el beso

-S-si...lo siento-se disculpaba el pelirrosa al haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos e ir de vuelta hacia el resto de chicas las cuáles tres de ellas estaban contentas de que la relación entre la princesa Hisui y Natsu mejorase mientras que las otras tres deseaban estar en el lugar de la princesa

Después de despedirse del rey y la princesa, los magos fueron de nuevo a su residencia para recoger alguna que otra pertenencia y marchar directos hacia la estación de tren para tristeza de Natsu, pero este entendía que debían darse prisa para poder salvar el continente de Serenusu

Desde el momento en que el tren arrancó Natsu y el grupo de magas sabían que ya no tenían vuelta atrás y que en Serenusu tendría lugar una batalla sangrienta si querían ayudar a todas las princesas y reinas de aquel continente

Listo! Aqui tenéis uno de mis fics que tenía planeado, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo y para el siguiente comenzará el rescate de todas las chicas, comenzando con las elfas oscuras, la reina Olga Discordia y su mano derecha Chloe. Por supuesto como siempre, se aceptan críticas constructivas, no destructivas, y sugerencias

P.S:Me disculpo de antemano si ha habido algo de insinuación a temas como violación en el momento cuando Mavis les muestra lo que ocurriría en un futuro pero era necesario para demostrarles lo grave que sería si el ejército de Vault tuviera éxito, por supuesto estoy mas que en contra de la violación. Espero que disfruten durante todo lo que dure este fic y de nuevo me disculpo si alguien se ha visto molesto

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Un dragón en Serenusu", y antes de nada muchas gracias por el apoyo, recibió más follows, favs y reviews de los que había pensado, así que no os aburro más y ahora respondamos a los reviews

aten92:Bueno me pareció curioso que sería de las chicas si alguien las salvase...y esta sería mi versión, por eso pensé en hacer este fic ya que hay pocos de este tipo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

:Gracias por el apoyo

the dark paladin 007:Pues espero que te guste cada capítulo que publique

19:Muchas gracias

888:Pues aquí la tienes, espero que te guste

Nightmare Darck:Pues eso lo dirá el tiempo pero espero que así sea y muchas gracias por el apoyo

Hollow.00:Pues aqui lo tienes y tengo mas futuros proyectos en mi bio. Respecto a mi opinión del hentai decir que es hardcore es quedarse corto y te hace pensar a que mente enferma le gusta esto...pero bueno me dije que pasaría si alguien las salvara de ese cruel destino? Y esta sería mi versión. Espero que te guste

Acnologia984:Aqui tienes tu dosis jajaja

01:Aqui esta el nuevo capítulo

1:Muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes de cada capítulo de esta historia

kitsuneblue:Me alegra que te haya gustado, respecto a ese anime he oido hablar de él...pero no lo he visto, y contestando a tus preguntas...Lisanna ya está en el harem del pelirrosa en "Dragon Tail", asi que aquí decidí dejarla y poner a mis favoritas, y la segunda...pues bueno, muchas cosas pasan en un año...y obviamente Natsu y las chicas hicieron...cositas de mayores jejeje

Lux Dragneel:Creeme y lo será. Con END y Natsu tengo algo planeado y con Dimaria...siento decirte que aqui no aparecerá, lo siento

khan:Bueno lo decía porque es un tema delicado y alguna gente se ofende por una mínima mención a ella, sé que siendo un hentai va a ser de todo menos inocente sobretodo Kuroinu como bien dices. Apresurado? Pues no te quito la razón, pero no quería explicar todo ya que sino sería un prólogo demasiado extenso e incluso tedioso, los errores intentaré no cometer muchos pero alguno siempre escapará si o si. Respecto Lucy y Lisanna, ya después en futuros capítulos haré referencia a como lo llevaron sus compañeros y como seguidor del manga y anime sé que ambas podrían ser perfectamente la pareja canon de Natsu, pero he decidido no meterlas ya que hay mucho NaLu y en vez de Lisanna preferí meter a Mirajane, que es una de mis chicas favoritas. En otro caso, tanto Lucy y Lisanna estan en el harem de Natsu en "Dragon Tail". Espero haber respondido a tus dudas

xpegasox:Lo mismo digo amigo, Lucy y Lisanna en este fic están viviendo sus vidas jajaja y el número de chicas en el harem...pues todavía no sé cuantas ponga ya que al final del capítulo propondre algo

Dragon saku:Gracias y ya tengo algo planeado

LuisNightDragon:Igual que a mi, eso y la violencia de género y respondiendo a tu pregunta ya planee algo con Natsu y END...y forma dragón estilo Irene...pues no, lo siento

Alucard 95:Muchas gracias amigo

Contestados todos los reviews...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto ni Fairy Tail ni Kuroinu son de mi propiedad

Capítulo 2

Después de un largo viaje de un par de dias, en el cuál Natsu acabó como siempre al borde de la inconsciencia y como siempre entre las tres prometidas hubo una discusión sobre a quién le tocaba tener a Natsu en su regazo, pero durante su discusión escucharon los ronquidos de Natsu, por lo que se giraron y vieron que Sayla aprovechó la discusión para así poder ser ella quien cuide a su Natsu-sama, ganándose miradas afiladas de todas

Una vez llegaron a la estación del continente y presentaron el permiso que tenían de Fiore pudieron continuar su camino. A primera vista vieron las diferencias entre Serenusu y Fiore

A diferencia de Fiore, este continente tenía un estilo más medieval, pero la mayor diferencia era que aquí todos los hombres les echaban miradas demasiado lujuriosas a todas las chicas que iban con el pelirrosa, y no ayudaba que algunas de las vestimentas de las chicas fueran algo...extravagantes y demasiado llamativas, Natsu tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a todos los hombres

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al hogar que la primera maestra Mavis les había preparado para permanecer los primeros días. Era una casa de tamaño medio en medio del bosque, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina...una casa bastante normal. Después de ordenar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones todos se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina para planear el siguiente movimiento

-Bueno por lo que nos dijo la maestra, la primera víctima de ese tal Vault va a ser la reina de los elfos oscuros y su asistente-decia Erza al grupo en general

-Según lo que nos dijo Mavis sus nombres son Olga Discordia y Chloe respectivamente-añadia Irene a las palabras de sus hijas

-Veamos donde se encuentra el territorio de los elfos oscuros en el mapa-hablaba Mirajane desplegando-esta al norte de Serenusu, en una región llamada Eostia

-Pues a que esperamos! Vayamos ya a patearle el culo a ese tipo-exclamaba Natsu ya levantándose con dirección a la puerta pero Cana actuó rápido y lo agarró desde su espalda para volver a sentarlo en su silla

-Natsu no podemos ir para allí sin un plan, desde aquí hasta Eostia nos llevará algunos días-informaba Cana al grupo

-También deberíamos de formar un grupo pequeño de no más de tres personas para hacerlo más rápido-proponía Brandish consiguiendo una afirmación del grupo

-Yo me apunto!-exclamó rápidamente Natsu para diversión de todas

-Si Natsu-sama va yo también debo ir con él como su sirvienta-decia Sayla ganándose las miradas de las chicas

-Bueno...Sayla con su poder puede ser muy útil-añadía Natsu para alegría de la demonio etherias por ser alabada por su maestro

-Y después pues no sé quien más podría ir...-volvía a hablar Natsu

Después durante una hora más discutieron en quién debía acompañar a Natsu y a Sayla, y al final se decidió que la tercera persona que los acompañara fuera Irene...y porque lo decidieron en un competición de piedra, papel y tijeras

Con el grupo ya formado todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar y salir mañana hacía Eostia donde se encontraban Olga Discordia y Chloe

A la mañana siguiente Natsu, Irene y Sayla prepararon varias cosas que serían de utilidad para su viaje hasta Eostia, Natsu se despidió de sus novias con un corto beso en los labios y de inmediato se dirigió con Irene y Sayla hacia terreno de los elfos oscuros y para alegría de Natsu el camino sería a pie, por lo que no tendría que subir en ninguna de esas bestias del mismo Zeref llamadas transportes

Tras unos días de viaje, los dos magos y la etherias ya habían llegado a territorio de los elfos oscuros justo en el mismo día que sería la supuesta reunión de "alianza" entre la reina de los elfos oscuros y el líder de Kuroinu Vault

Lo que más les extrañó fue que hubiera tan poca seguridad en los alrededores

-No sé vosotras chicas...pero no hay nadie vigilando los alrededores del castillo-exponia Natsu a Irene y Sayla

-Lo mismo estaba pensando yo...pero viendo el como se comportan todos los hombres en este continente no me sorprendería que los que estuvieran en el bando de la reina la hayan traicionado-razonaba Irene sin saber que habia acertado de pleno

-Ahí tienes razón...tu que crees Sayla?-preguntaba Natsu a la etherias mientras los tres seguían su camino hacia el castillo

-Sinceramente no lo sé Natsu-sama pero en mi opinión, el razonamiento de Irene-san no creo que vaya tan mal desorientado-eran las palabras de la demonio

Cuando los tres llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada trasera del castillo y nada más pasar por ellas los sentidos agudizados de DS de fuego de Natsu captaron varios olores

-Ugh...huele a sangre...-avisaba Natsu a Irene y Sayla por lo que fueron avanzando poco a poco para no ser descubiertos

Tras avanzar por unos poco minutos más llegaron a una sala donde se encontraron con una imagen muy grotesca y desagradable, en ella se encontraban varias elfas muertas y que presentaban síntomas de haber sido violadas

-Mierda...hemos llegado tarde para ellas!-exclamaba Natsu golpeando la pared ya dandole igual que lo escucharan o no-chicas...alguna de ellas es la reina o su asistente?-preguntaba Natsu a las chicas

-Por lo que tengo entendido Natsu-sama la reina de los elfos oscuros tiene pelo largo negro y ojos color ámbar...ninguna de las chicas aquí encaja con esa descripción-decía cabizbaja Sayla al ver como su maestro se culpaba por llegar tarde y no poder haber salvado a las chicas

-Si, y si aquí no está la reina de seguro que la asistente esté con ella...pero esto sólo indica que debemos darnos prisa-decía Irenemientras dirigía su mirada a Natsu-no es culpa tuya Natsu...sabíamos que aquí veríamos muchas cosas que nos desagradaran...y desgraciadamente sabemos que en una guerra es imposible salvar a todos...ahora si queremos ayudarlas es dándole fin a la vida de sus violadores-eran las palabras de Irene dirigidas Natsu

-Lo sé Irene, sigamos buscando, no creo que estén muy lejos...el olor a sangre todavía es fresco-decía Natsu saliendo de la sala con Irene y Sayla detrás de él

Durante unos minutos más estuvieron buscando por más habitaciones y salas sin éxito hasta que escucharon un par de voces que provenían de dos hombres que vestían ropas de mercenarios

-Parece que el plan de Vault-sama ha sido todo un éxito-decía alegre el primer mercenario al segundo

-Si y pronto podremos disfrutar de los cuerpos de la reina y su asistente jajaja, estoy ansioso por descargar todo dentro de ellas-era la respuesta del segundo provocando las risas de ambos aunque tanto Sayla e Irene tuvieron que hacer acopio de mucha fuerza para que Natsu no se abalanzara hacia ellos

-Vayamos cuánto antes a la sala del trono, allí está Vault-sama reteniendo a la reina y su asistente-volvía a hablar el primero de ellos mientras se dirigían hacia dicha sala guiando inconscientemente a Natsu, Sayla e Irene hacia allí

Una vez ambos mercenarios atravesaron la puerta, los dos magos y la etherias se quedaron fuera planeando alguna estrategia para planear

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala del trono se encontraba dos hermosas elfas oscuras, las cuáles estaban maniatadas con una cuerda que les impedia usar sus magias y se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo

La primera de ellas tenía una larga melena negra que le llegaba hasta las piernas, de brillantes ojos color ámbar, como todas las elfas con orejas puntiagudas y con varias pendientes en ellos. Su vestimenta era muy reveladora siendo lo único que cubría sus pechos una tela de color morado al igual que su zona baja, en las piernas vestía unas medias moradas con unas botas, esta era Olga Discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros

La segunda de ellas también tenía pelo largo pero de color rubio, atado en una cola de caballo y con un mechón de pelo que caia por su cara, tenía ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas. Su vestimenta no era tan extravagante como la de su reina pero seguía siendo bastante reveladora con solo un sostén cubriendo su pecho junto a un pequeño chaleco, unos shorts junto a unas media y botas, todo ello en tonos negros y morados, esta chica era Chloe la asistente y mano derecha de Olga Discordia

Y a ambas se les había quitado sus armas, en el caso de Olga un bastón mágico y en el de Chloe un par de cuchillos

Frente a ellas se encontraba un hombre con una armadura de mejor aspecto que el resto de los mercenarios, de rostro afilado con una cicatriz en ella en este momento una sonrisa arrogante decoraba su rostro, al tener a su completa merced a la reina de los elfos oscuros y a su mano derecha

-Jajaja que ingenua has sido Olga Discordia, pensar que nosotros Kuroinu se aliaria con vosotros jajaja-se reía Vault de la reina la cuál le estaba dirigiendo la miradas más afilada que podía mandarle-tranquila nos encargaremos de cuidarte y de que no te falte de nada-decía Vault con una sonrisa lasciva provocando las risas entre el resto de mercenarios presentes y algún ogro que estaba presente

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver si quieres ponerle un dedo a Origa-sama!-exclamaba Chloe saliendo en defensa de su reina

-Oooh...no sabía que teníamos a una valiente aquí, parece que habrá que enseñarte...chicos podéis llevarosla y hacer lo que queráis-decia Vault a los ogros los cuáles ya estaban babeando y se morían por saborear el cuerpo de la elfa

-Dejadla bastardos! Que es lo que buscas con todo esto Vault?!-gritaba Origa provocando otra risa en Vault

-Que es lo que busco? Lo que busco es volver a poner orden en este continente y hacer que las mujeres cumplan con su misión, que es la de servir para el placer de los hombres, y tu Olga Discordia, muchos disfrutarán jugando con tu cuerpo-decia Vault lamiendose sus labios mientras que al igual que los ogros con Chloe, este se acercaba a Olga, la cuál no conseguía ver ninguna salvación

-"Nononono, no quiero que estos sucios humanos sean mi primera vez y aún encima violandome...por favor...que alguien nos ayude"-eran los pensamientos, aunque muchos la conocian como una mujer fría, pero por dentro como toda mujer deseaba tener una familia y un hombre que la amara por como es ella y no por su poder o cuerpo

-"Por favor...que alguien nos ayude a Origa-sama y a mí"-eran las plegarias de Chloe

Y como si las plegarias de ambas elfas fuesen respondidas una de las paredes de la sala explotó lanzando al aire a algunos mercenarios y ogros que estaban más cerca de dicha pared, de ella surgió una línea de fuego que rodeó a ambas elfas y se levantó levantando un gran muro de fuego haciendo retroceder a Vault y a algunos de los ogros que consiguieron salvarse de quemarse vivos

Después de unos segundos el muro de fuego se desvaneció y delante de las dos elfas aparecieron tres figuras dos de ellas femeninas y la que estaba en el medio era masculina

Y al ver a las dos nuevas figuras femeninas todos los mercenarios y ogros comenzaron a babear por la apariencia de la mujer pelirroja y la pelinegra delante de ellos

-Y tu quién eres?-preguntó Vault

-El que le va a poner fin a todo esto-decía Natsu con una mirada afilada hacia Vault

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que tanto mercenarios como ogros estallaron en un mar de risas, incluso el propio Vault, que tras calmarse un poco volvió a hablar

-Jajaja mira chaval porque no vuelves a tu casa y te tiñes tu pelo rosita de otro color y dejas a los mayores hablar de sus asuntos, aunque tus amiguitas están mas que invitadas-decia Vault sin quitarle el ojo a los cuerpos de Irene y Sayla

Ante las burlas de Vault y sus mercenarios el pelirrosa quería masacrarlos ahí mismo por menospreciarlo

-Lo siento...pero no sois lo suficientemente hombres como para ponerme un dedo encima-decia Irene a los mercenarios ya que ella ya tenía planeado quién sería su rey dragón

-Natsu-sama es el único hombre al que permitiré tocar mi cuerpo-decía sin ninguna vacilación Sayla

-Oooh vaya chico si que tienes unas buenas mujeres, una maga y una demonio...quizás te deje observar el espectáculo mientras las hago mía jajaja-volvía a burlarse Vault

-Estás muerto...-susurraba Natsu dejando estallar su poder y rodeando su cuerpo de llamas cortando las risas de Vault y sus sicarios de sopetón y sorprendiendo a Olga y Chloe por el poder del chico

-Q-que mierda...asi que fuiste tu el del fuego y no tu amiga pelirroja-decía Vault mientras retrocedía poco a poco

-Idiotas...no sabéis lo que acabais de hacer-decía Irene a todo los mercenarios en general

-Irene Sayla, desatad a las chicas y ponedlas a salvo...yo me encargó de sacar la basura-decía sin quitar la vista de los hombres de Vault que comenzaban a sudar a mares y deseaban salir de allí pero su cuerpo no les respondía

-Como usted diga Natsu-sama-decia Sayla que se dispuso a desatar a Chloe mientras Irene desataba a Olga, ambas elfas aún no sabían que decir antes todo lo que habían presenciado

-Jah niñato crees que tu solito aún siendo un mago de fuego puede contra todos nosotros? Estás en inferioridad numérica-eran las palabras de Vault para intentar animar a los suyos después de la primera impresión, lo cuál consiguió y los mercenarios y ogros se prepararon para pelear contra Natsu

-Veamos si eso es cierto!-gritó Natsu encendiendo sus puños y abalanzandose sobre los sicarios de Vault

Mientras que Natsu peleaba ante los mercenarios, Irene y Sayla se aseguraban de sacar del castillo a Olga y Chloe

-Quiénes sois?-preguntaba la reina de los elfos oscuros ya más tranquila al ver que esta gente estaba ayudandola

-Mi nombre es Irene Belserion y ella es Sayla, el chico que nos acompañaba se llama Natsu Dragneel-respondía Irene a Olga, que al oir esos nombres les sonaba de algo pero no sabía de dónde

-De seguro que solo trabajan para otros humanos que buscan tener nuestros cuerpos-decía furiosa Chloe ganándose una mirada de Sayla

-Ni se te ocurra comparar a Natsu-sama con esos sucios mercenarios-decia Sayla con una voz tenebrosa

-Por qué lo llamas con el "sama"?-preguntaba Olga curiosa por la lealtad que tenía esta chica por ese chico

-El desde hace un año me aceptó y me ayudó a acostumbrarme a la vida de un humano-decía Sayla con una pequeña sonrisa

-La vida de un demonio?-preguntaba ahora Chloe

-Si, yo soy una demonio-decia Sayla mientras apuntaba a sus cuernos en la cabeza-una etherias más exacto, una raza más poderosa de demonios-explicaba Sayla a Olga y Chloe las cuáles comenzaban a tragar la información

-Bueno chicas...esperemos aquí a Natsu-decía Irene parando en un pequeño claro del bosque para esperar a Natsu

-Y tu Irene...que eres de Natsu?-preguntaba ya por curiosidad Olga

-Yo soy la reina dragón y la madre de una de las esposas de Natsu...o mi futuro rey dragón-contestaba Irene susurrando la última parte dejando más dudas en Olga por lo de "reina dragón" y "madre de una de sus esposas"

Volviendo con Natsu este seguía apaleando a los ogros y mercenarios que se ponían por su camino dejándolos quemados y desangradose a su suerte

Por otra parte Vault comenzaba a ver que se descuido y subestimo al pelirrosa, por lo que aprovechando que el chico estaba distraído aniquilando a sus sicarios se escabullo

-Vault-sama! Adonde va?!-exclamaba un hombre rubio de gafas que desde el principio estuvo al lado de Vault y lucía algo parecido a vestimentas de noble

Cuando iba a seguir a Vault, la puerta se vio cubierta por el cuerpo inerte y negro de las quemaduras del fuego del pelirrosa

-Ese bastardo tiene suerte de que me distraje...pero me parece que tu no podrás escapar de tu castigo...Karyu no Tekken!-gritaba Natsu lanzando un puñetazo a la cara quemando por completo a aquel hombre

-Tch será cobarde...manda luchar a sus compañeros para así poder huir él...la próxima vez juro que no tendrás escapatoria...es hora de volver junto Irene y Sayla-hablaba Natsu mientras usaba su olfato mejorado para seguir el rastro de Sayla e Irene

Unos quince minutos más tarde Natsu encontró a ambas chicas junto a Olga Discordia y su ayudante Chloe

-Natsu-sama se encuentra bien verdad?-decia un poco preocupada Sayla

-No te preocupes Sayla, estoy perfectamente-decía Natsu con una de sus famosas sonrisas sonrojando a la calmada etherias

-Por qué tanto interés en salvarnos?-preguntó Olga mirando concienzudamente a Natsu

-Antes de responderte es mejor que volvamos a casa, las chicas quizás estén preocupadas-decía Natsu

-De eso me puedo encargar yo, marqué nuestra casa para así poder volver rápido-decía Irene consiguiendo un asentimiento de Natsu y Sayla, aunque ambas elfas seguían un poco desconfiadas pero esas tres personas les acababan de salvar de ser esclavas sexuales del ejército de Kuroinu, así que por ahora les darían el beneficio de la duda

Decidido esto todos rodearon a Irene, la cuál convocó un círculo mágico y una brillante luz rodeó a todos llevandolos de vuelta a la casa del bosque

Listo! Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, y aquí viene una proposición mía...queréis que Natsu salve a alguna chica más aparte de las de Kuroinu? Dejad vuestra sugerencia, eso si, en el harem no habrá más chicas de Fairy Tail

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Aqui estamos con un nuevo capítulo de "Un dragón en Serenusu", como siempre respondamos a unos pocos reviews

rey de los fanfic: Comparto tu opinión pero si mato a Vault ahora no tendría sentido, tu tranquilo que tendrá lo que se merece

aten92: Ya te digo, espero que te guste este capítulo

KageSekai: Muchas gracias por tu review, y obviamente no pondré a Vault en cada capítulo escapando por los pelos de Natsu ya que como bien dices eso sería tedioso y repetitivo para el que lo lee, Vault tiene varios aliados con los que el pelirrosa tendrá que tratar. Me guardo tus dos sugerencias y siento si se hace un tanto incómodo la lectura

Dragon saku: Muchas gracias compañero...y como archienemigo de Natsu...será cierto d...ahí lo dejo muajajaja que sino hay spoiler

Nightmare Darck: Me alegra que te gustase

Alucard95: Muchas gracias :)

LuisNightDragon: Me alegra oír, bueno leer mejor dicho jajaja, me guardo tus dos propuestas y gracias por comentar

CyberKasier: Bueno el cupo de palabras que intento cumplir siempre es más de 3000, después depende de como pueda desarrollar conversaciones, eventos, batallas...etc, intentaré hacer un esfuerzo por aumentar lo que pueda el tamaño de los capítulos

kitsuneblue: Gracias por dejar siempre algún review o sugerencia y tendré en cuenta la chica a la que has propuesto

Ben56:Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Si, conozco ese fic del compañero victorarte19, de hecho gracias a ese fic me anime a hacer este. Me guardo todas tus sugerencias y si reconozco algunos de esos animes hentai, de hecho algunas de las chicas que tengo pensado añadir son de esos animes. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y los venideros

A/N(IMPORTANTE): Por favor leed esto antes de empezar, en el capítulo anterior dije que dejarais algunas sugerencias para chicas que el pelirrosa favorito de todos las salvara, y muchas gracias de antemano a algunos por dejar sus sugerencias pero al leer un review, mas exactamente del compañero LuisNightDragon, me di cuenta de que no concrete de que fueran chicas de animes o de animes hentai y podían ser de ambos, de hecho yo tengo listo a cuatro chicas de animes hentai que las introducire en siguientes capitulos y espero que os sean de vuestro agrado

Dicho esto dejo de daros la brasa y os dejo con el nuevo capítulo

Por supuesto ni Fairy Tail ni Kuroinu son de mi propiedad

EMPECEMOS

Capítulo 3

Un círculo mágico de tamaño medio y color rojo se dibujó en el suelo y de ahí se alzaron cinco figuras las cuáles cuatro de ellas eran femeninas y una masculina, estos eran Natsu, Sayla, Irene y las dos elfas oscuras, Olga Discordia y su asistente Chloe

Estos gracias al círculo mágico de transporte de Irene pudieron llegar de forma rápida a la cabaña en la cuál vivían provisionalmente junto al resto de chicas

-Estamos de vuelta!-exclamó Natsu entrando a la cabaña junto al resto del grupo

Al poco de entrar, una chica peliblanca de ojos azules fue a saludarlos

-Natsu! Chicas! Que gusto volver a veros-decia Mirajane mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios al pelirrosa para sorpresa de las dos elfas mientras que Brandish agitaba su mano en forma de saludo

-¿Ya han vuelto? Si que han tardado poco-decia ahora Cana entrando en escena mientras saludaba con otro beso en los labios a Natsu para más asombro de las elfas

-Eso es bueno, sobretodo viendo que estais sin ningún rasguño-hablaba Erza saludando al grupo y besando a Natsu como hicieron antes Mirajane y Cana

Con este tercer beso las elfas ya no sabían que pensar sobre aquel chico pelirrosa. Olga mantenía una expresión estoica, pero Chloe...

-Jah! Lo sabia! Eres como ellos, seguro que solo nos has rescatado para forzarnos a estar contigo como has hecho con todas ellas-decia Chloe con un leve sonrojo al ver los besos de las chicas con Natsu, sobretodo el beso apasionado de Cana

Ante las palabras que soltó la elfa oscura rubia, las reacciones de las chicas no se hicieron esperar y esta fue la de mirar muy seriamente a la autora de dichas palabras

A su vez, Natsu solo levantaba una ceja ante lo dicho por Chloe

-Solo te lo diré una vez...ni se te ocurra comparar a Natsu con ese salvaje-era la advertencia de Erza dando una de sus temidas miradas

El resto de las chicas también mandaban miradas del mismo nivel a la elfa rubia, hasta que Natsu habló

-Para tu información yo no las he forzado a estar conmigo, yo las amo y ellas me aman a mi, así de fácil, ellas son Mirajane, Cana y Erza, tres de mis cuatro prometidas-confesaba el pelirrosa sacandole una sonrisa a las mencionadas

-¿Cuatro? ¿Quien es la cuarta y donde está?-preguntaba curiosa Olga

-Venimos de Fiore y ella se ha tenido que quedar ahí, y no tengo porque decirte quien es

-Oye tu! Enseñale más respeto a Origa-sama! O es que no sabes que es la reina de los elfos oscuros!-reclamaba Chloe solo para recibir una mirada indiferente del chico

-Oh ya veo...¿La misma reina que por sus acciones y decisiones provocó la muerte de sus fieles que acabaron en...un desagradable final?-eran las palabras de Natsu, el cuál tuvo que reprimir su ira al ver el estado en el que muchas de las mujeres habían quedado tras el ataque

Las chicas que se habían quedado en casa miraron algo curiosas la expresión facial de Natsu y querían saber que fue lo que ocurrió allí, pero sabiendo la misión que tenian podían deducir que fue algo desagradable lo que presenciaron allí

Ante las palabras del chico, Chloe estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por Olga

-Pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mi reino, y admito que fui una estúpida al pensar que podría confiar en un humano y por eso planeaba en vengarme de él hasta que apareciste-explico Olga

-Ya veo...¿Y como pensabas derrotarlo estando inmovilizada y a punto de ser violada?-preguntó Natsu sin rodeos enfureciendo a Chloe por su osadía al hablarle así a su reina

-Por supuesto cuando me desataran, y aunque me violaran, unos simples humanos nunca podrían doblegarme-respondía con algo de arrogancia en su voz la reina

Natsu y el resto de chicas no mes gustó nada el tono usado de la reina y sus palabras, podían deducir que esta era muy orgullosa y veía a los humanos como meras entidades inútiles

-¿Sabes? La gente que dice eso siempre son los primeros en caer-decia Natsu

-¿Estás menospreciandome...humano?-preguntaba Olga escupiendo la última palabra como si fuera veneno

-No, todo lo contrario, eres tu la que estás menospreciando a los humanos-decia Natsu soltando un suspiro-no quería llegar a esta posibilidad...pero si no hay de otra...Cana, ¿Podrías utilizar tu magia para enseñarles lo que les habría ocurrido?-preguntaba el pelirrosa a una de sus novias mientras recibía la mirada del resto de ocupantes de la casa

-Si tu crees que es lo mejor por supuesto, aunque quizá sea mejor hacer esto en otra habitación-accedía la castaña mientras sacaba su baraja y pedía las elfas que la siguieran

-¿Estás seguro de esto Natsu?-preguntó Erza a su lado

-No quería hacerlo...pero quizá es la única forma de que entren en razón-respondía un poco cabizbajo por obligarles a ver las siguientes imágenes y haciendo que Erza y Mirajane lo intenten recomfortar mediante un abrazo

-¿Que tipo de magia es esa?-preguntaba Chloe curiosa y menos enfadada debido a que ya no estaba hablando con Natsu

-Mi magia es magia de cartas y adivinación de la fortuna, algunas de sus funciones son poder contactar con personas que están a mucha distancia de forma rápida o ver el futuro de las personas-explicaba Cana

-Vaya...una magia curiosa debo reconocer-confesaba Olga, que al igual que Chloe se encontraba más cómoda con la presencia de la castaña

-Gracias, pero os advierto que lo siguiente que vereis no os resultará muy agradable-advertia la maga

-¿No muy agradable?-preguntaba Olga

-Si...siento deciros esto pero...este hubiera sido vuestro destino si Natsu, Irene y Sayla no os hubieran salvado-respondia Cana a la vez que comenzaba a invoca su magia en las cartas ya alineadas en la mesa, haciendo aparecer un circulo magico de color amarillo pálido y de este salían las imágenes que les enseñó Mavis antes de asignarles esta misión

Cerca de una hora, Olga y Chloe tuvieron que soportar el destino que les habría esperado a ellas y al resto de las princesas del continente sino fuera por la intervención de Natsu, Irene y Sayla

Después de eso las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación, Cana fue la primera guiando a las dos elfas, que en sus caras se podian leer el terror, la angustia, el horror de haber presenciando dichas imágenes

En la sala se formó un silencio sepulcral esperando si alguna de las elfas reaccionaba

-E-eso n-no es posible...yo...esto...-intentaba formar algo coherente la reina de los elfos oscuros Olga tras ver dichas imagenes de como habrian acabado ella y Chloe si no hubiera llegado Natsu a tiempo

Ni siquiera el sello que se autoimplanto en su estómago funcionó, dicho sello con forma de tatuaje prevenía que cualquier hombre que llegase a violarla no tuviera oportunidad de correrse dentro de ella y embarazarla, pero al parecer uno de los magos de Kuroinu consiguió deshacer dicho sello y así hacer que sus compañeros pudieran correrse en el interior de ella

Mientras tanto Chloe no estaba en un estado no mucho mejor que su reina, ya que dichas imágenes le hicieron recordar su pasado como esclava hasta que fue la propia Olga quien la rescató, de ahí es que Chloe siempre tenga en alta estima a su reina

-Siento que hayais tenido que ver eso...pero me pareció la única de quitaros ese orgullo y arrogancia que teníais, y como pudisteis ver vosotros no fuisteis las únicas, tus acciones acarrearon la caída de todo el continente-eran las palabras de Natsu a Olga, pero esta seguía callada intentó asimilar todo lo que vio

En un intento para hacer que ambas elfas dejaran de pensar en lo que acababan de ver, al pelirrosa se le ocurrió presentarse como es debido

-Bueno...nosotros sabemos vuestros nombres pero vosotras no sabéis los nuestros, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, antiguo mago de Fairy Tail-se presentaba el pelirrosa

Y el plan que pretendía seguir Natsu lo cumplío, ya que al menos hizo salir de su trance a Olga cuando esta escucho las palabras "Fairy Tail"

-¿Natsu? ¿Fairy Tail?-repetia en bajo Olga hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba delante suya

-Espera...¿t-tu eres el m-mismo Natsu que venció al mago Zeref?-preguntaba la reina con voz temblorosa mientras que Chloe salía de su trance-¿También c-conocido como Salamander?

-Bueno...etto...podría decirse que si...aunque no solo pelee yo, sino el resto de mis compañeros de gremio, ellas tres también hicieron grandes esfuerzos en la guerra contra Zeref-decia Natsu apuntando con su cabeza a Erza, Mirajane y Cana, las cuáles le dedicaron un sonrisa cariñosa

-¿Y q-quienes sois vosotras?-preguntaba de nuevo Olga, esperando a que respondieran ya que si estaban con el mago que derrotó a Zeref, esas mujeres deberían ser fuertes

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet

-Mirajane Strauss

-Yo Cana Alberona

Ante la presentación de las tres magas, la elfa pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, delante de ella también tres miembros de Fairy Tail, siendo una de ellas la reina de las hadas, Titania y la otra la conocida como demonio de Fairy Tail

-Vaya...parece que ha reconocido nuestros nombres-decia Cana al ver la cara de asombro de Olga

-Ara ara...¿Deberiamos de decirle quienes son nuestras otras tres compañeras?-preguntaba Mirajane con una sonrisa

-No sé si esa es la mejor idea...-respondía Natsu

En ese momento Olga recordó a las otras tres integrantes de la casa, la llamada Sayla era una etherias, una raza de demonios que destacaba por sobre el resto y la mujer pelirroja habia dicho que era Irene Belserion...

Fue ahí donde Olga cayó en cuenta de quién era la pelirroja mayor, ella era una de las spriggan más fuertes de Álvarez, pero le pareció curioso que ahora ella estuviera conviviendo con los que hace poco más de un año eran sus enemigos

Se quedó unos segundos mirando a la peliverde y esta captó lo que quería la elfa y soltando un suspiro y se presentó

-Yo soy Brandish Myu

Reconocía ese nombre, otra exspriggan de Álvarez en este grupo

-Bueno, con esto dicho...¿Que es lo que haréis? No pienso a obligaros a venir con nosotros, pero no os puedo garantizar el que no os vuelvan a atacar-decia Natsu dándole a elegir a la reina elfo

Esta quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en qué hacer, y tenía que admitir que Natsu tenía razón, si ellas dos decidían ir por solitario nada les garantizaba que las volvieran a atacar y esta vez si que conseguirían su objetivo

Por el otro lado, si se quedaba con el grupo de Natsu, tanto ella como Chloe estarían más protegidas y seguras sabiendo lo fuertes que eran las personas justo delante de ellas

-Esta bien iremos con ustedes-decia Olga en un tono más respetuoso

-Origa-sama...¿Esta segura?-susurraba Chloe, que aunque reconocía quienes eran seguía desconfiando un poco de ellos, esta le respondió con un leve asentimiento

-Eso es bueno-decia Natsu sonriendo-bienvenidas-decía de nuevo el pelirrosa mientras estiraba la mano

Olga entendió el gesto e imitó el gesto del DS

-Como veo que ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo, veamos quienes son los siguientes a quienes debemos ayudar-decia Cana

-Lo más lógico sería que atacaran la siguiente localización más cercana-razonaba Erza, aunque eso provocó un pequeño bufido en Olga y Chloe

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntaba Brandish curiosa y con un zumo en la mano al ver el como reaccionaron las dos elfas oscuras

-Digamos que la siguiente localización mas cercana a lo que antes era mi castillo sería, el reino de Feoh de las princesas Alicia Arcturus y su hermana Prim Fiori-decia Olga

-Y antes de todo esto nosotros estábamos casi en pie de guerra contra ellas y el resto de princesas-acaba Chloe

-Entiendo, ¿Queréis decir que si vamos para ahí con vosotras podrían considerarnos como sus enemigos?-preguntaba Irene consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de ambas

-Por eso no se preocupen, tengo algo que las convencera de que estamos de su lado-hablaba Natsu dejando a todas curiosas por saber que era eso que les ayudaría-bueno, si hemos solucionado todo con viestro permiso ire primero a bañarme, deberíamos descansar un par de días-y con eso el pelirrosa se dirigía hacia el baño

-Natsu-sama permitame que le lave la espalda-decia Sayla mientras seguía a Natsu pero era detenida por las prometidas de Natsu causando que haga un puchero infantil en la etherias y que a las elfas les aparezca una gotita anime

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y Natsu junto con sus prometidas pudoeron relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza del bosque con algún que otro paseo o entrenaban para no estar desprevenidos a lo que tuvieran planeado Vault y sus mercenarios de Kuroinu

-¿Todos preparados?-preguntaba Natsu a su grupo en el que ahora se incluían las dos elfas oscuras

-¿No podriamos alquilar un carro? Mas que nada porque así iríamos más rápido-proponía Chloe

Ante la mención de ir en un carro, el pelirrosa se paró en seco y palidecio un poco

-E-esas cosas son inventos del mismísimo Zeref-decia Natsu tembloroso

-¿Que es lo que le ocurre con los carros?-preguntaba curiosa Olga

-Bueno...debido a la magia de Natsu, cada vez que se sube a un vehículo en movimiento sufre de mareos hasta que nos bajamos-explicaba Mirajane

-¿En serio?...alguien tan poderoso y que puede ser vencido por un simple vehículo...deja mucho que desear-decia Chloe con una gotita anime en la cabeza

-Hey! Te he oído!-exclamaba Natsu al oir las palabras de la asistente de Olga

Y así el grupo se puso en marcha nada más amanecer hacia la siguiente fortaleza que intentarían invadir los mercenarios de Kuroinu

Mientras tanto, en dicha fortaleza podemos ver a una chica mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba como amanecía el pueblo

Esta chica de aparentemente 17 años poseía largo cabello rubio, ojos violetas y esbelta figura. En su cabello llevaba una vincha metálica con dos adornos metálicos que lucían como moños, su armadura tenia hombreras blancas con bordes de oro, al igual que sus coderas, sus guarda brazos, sus grebas, escarpes, rodilleras y manoplas, tenía guantes negros y las piezas de metal que apenas cubrían su pecho eran de color azul con bordes dorados, del mismo color era una tela que colgaba de su cintura y que intentaba cumplir la función de una falda, llevaba medias largas hasta el muslo o eso es lo que parecían, una tela blanca más larga se superponia ante la azul haciendo más larga dicha falda, como arma llevaba una espada de doble hoja que ahora misma habia dejado a un lado de la habitación, la empuñadura era blanca, la guarda era una media dorada con una especie de rubí en el medio de esta

Esta chica era la princesa Alicia Arcturus, hermana mayor de la princesa Prim Fiori

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hoy ocurrirá algo?-susurraba para si misma Alicia mientras seguía mirando a la ciudad desde dicha ventana

-Buenos días Alicia-oneesama-saludaba otra chica a la rubia

Esta chica aparentaba tener entre 14 o 15 años, de ojos azules, tenia el pelo rosa largo y en él una llevaba una especie de corona o tiara dorada atada por unos hilos rojos. Vestía un vestido largo blanco con bordes dorados que dejaba expuesto la parte delantera de la joven, recogiendo apenas sus pechos y abriendose hacia los lados desde un poco más arriba del ombligo, este vestido iba amarrado a su cintura por una especie de anillo o cinturón metálico también de color dorado y con alguna joya azul incrustada en él. La falda del vestido era de color rosa y llegaba a arrastrarse al suelo, tambien tenia volantes de color blanco alrededor de esta. En sus piernas llevaba medias blancas largas hasta el muslo junto a unas bailarinas rojas

Esta chica era la princesa de Ur, el reino hermano de Feoh, Prim Fiori, la hermana pequeña de Alicia

-Buenos días Prim-respondia con una sonrisa Alicia al saludo de su hermana pequeña

-¿Ocurre algo Nee-sama?-preguntaba de nuevo Prim un tanto preocupada al encontrar a su hermana con la mirada perdida en la ventana

-No nada, no te preocupes-respondia Alicia para no preocupar a su hermana pequeña

En ese mismo momento justo cuando Prim se estaba retirando de la habitación de su hermana mayor, unas explosiónes tuvieron lugar en varios zonas de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad

Cuando Alicia estaba por salir con Prim para ver que era lo que pasaba, una de sus caballeros llegó hasta su posición

-Hime-sama! Un ejército de mercenarios están invadiendo la ciudad!-eclamaba la caballero

-¿¡Mercenarios?! ¿Quienes son?-preguntaba Alicia

-Se hacen llamar Kuroinu Hime-sama, aparte de humanos hemos podido ver a otras especies como orcos, cerdos orcos y algún pequeño demonio-seguia informando la caballero

-Esta bien...reagrupa a las unidades y diles que intenten evacuar a la máxima gente posible a sitios como la iglesia, mientras mantienen a raya a los invasores-ordenaba Alicia consiguiendo un "a la orden" de su caballero

-Muy bien Prim, ahora quiero que vayas hasta una zona segura del castillo y no salgas de ahí hasta que vuelva ¿De acuerdo?-pedia la princesa rubia a su hermana pequeña

-P-pero nee-sama, yo también quiero ayudar, también soy la princesa de esta ciudad-reclamaba Prim

-Ya sé que poco a poco estás mejorando con tu magia Prim...pero no quiero arriesgarme, por favor, hazlo por mí esta vez-decia Alicia intentando convencer a su hermana pequeña de no entrar en la batalla

-E-esta bien, pero por favor vuelve sana y salva-eran las últimas palabras de Prim antes de dirigirse hacia alguna zona segura del castillo

A su vez Alicia recogía su espada y se la ajustaba su cintura, marchando preparada para defender su ciudad de los invasores

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Natsu y las dos elfas oscuras estos ya llevaban caminando cuatro horas, solo teniendo un descanso a las dos horas de caminata, y ahora mismo ya estaban cerca de la ciudad de las princesas Alicia y Prim

Justo cuando se disponían a descansar por segunda vez, a la nariz del pelirrosa llegó un fuerte olor a sangre y fuego

-Debemos irnos! Ya han comenzado a atacar la ciudad-decia Natsu haciendo que Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Irene, Brandish y Sayla se preparen

Por otro lado, las dos elfas oscuras que ahora mismo vestian un par de tunicas negras para ocultarse y así pasar desapercibidas cuando entraran al territorio de la princesa Alicia, miraban ahora un poco desconcertadas al pelirrosa

-¿Como es que sabes que ya están bajo asedio?-preguntaba Olga

-Eso es fácil, el cuerpo de Natsu tuvo que adaptarse a su magia que es de tipo dragón, por lo que se podría decir que es como un dragón pero con forma humana, y eso lleva a que también gane alguna que otra pequeña habilidad como olfato o oído mejorado-explicaba Cana tanto a Chloe como a Olga y sorprendiendo a ambas

En ese mismo momento, la elfas fueron sorprendidas por un destello, miraron hacia un lado y vieron a Natsu en su modo Raienryuu

Ambas elfas se quedaron embobadas mirando como el cuerpo de Natsu era envuelto en fuego y pequeños rayos bailaban a su alrededor

-Si ya habéis oído de Natsu ya sabréis que ese es su modo Raienryuu, parece que lo va a utilizar para llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad de esa princesa-hablaba de nuevo Cana

-Debemos de ir cuanto antes...Kanso!-exclamaba Erza para equiparse su Hisho no Yoroi

Al igual que Mira, que se transformó en su Satan Soul gracias a su magia Take Over

-Venga vamos!-exclamaba Natsu lanzándose hacia adelante como un rayo junto a Erza y Mirajane

-¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?-preguntaba dudosa Chloe al ver que el resto del grupo casi no se había inmutado, salvo su reina y ella

-No os preocupéis, yo puedo transportaros cuando Erza llegué hasta alli-decía tranquilamente Irene

-Correr no es lo mío-era la simple respuesta de Brandish

A los treinta segundos de espera, Irene abrió los ojos al sentir que su hija Erza ya había llegado al destino

-Ya han llegado-anunciaba Irene mientras se ponía de pie-acercaros a mi y estaremos alli en nada-decia la pelirroja mayor para que el resto del grupo se junten en su posición

Irene levantó su bastón y de repente un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el suelo y el grupo fue engullido por él, para así aparecer en la posición de Natsu, Erza y Mirajane

Una vez que el grupo ya estaba completo, estos se reunieron en uno de los agujeros que habían hecho los mercenarios para acceder a la ciudad

Desde ahí se podían escuchar los gritos de ayuda de algunos aldeanos y el choque metálico de las espadas

Por unos segundos Natsu estuvo olisqueando el aire para detectar la posición de los enemigos

-En la dirección a esa iglesia apesta a orco y demonio, sin ofender Sayla-decia Natsu

-No se preocupe Natsu-sama

-También oigo gritos de ayuda hacia allí ¿Podéis ir para alli y encargaros vosotras?-preguntaba Natsu a su grupo

-¿Y tu Natsu que vas a hacer?-preguntaba Brandish

-Intentaré apoyar a todos los caballeros que se encuentran peleando en la ciudad

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado por favor-le pedia Erza al pelirrosa

-Por supuesto no os preocupéis-le respondía Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas, después giró su cabeza hacia las elfas-¿Vosotras que vais a hacer?

-Supongo que luchar...es lo mínimo que podemos después de que nos hayáis salvado...aunque no me haga mucha gracia estar aqui-respondia Olga junto con Chloe, la cuál ya tenía sus dagas preparadas

-Muy bien, entonces en marcha!-exclamaba Natsu y todos marchaban hacia la ciudad

Unos minutos antes de la llegada de los magos y las dos elfas, podemos ver a la princesa Alicia y un pequeño grupo de caballeros enfrente a otro grupo de mercenarios, orcos, cerdos orcos y pequeños demonios, los cuáles, estaban reteniendo al grupo de monjas a cargo de la iglesia y estas mostraban signos de estar a punto de ser violadas, ya que todas ellas tenían sus togas rasgadas mostrando sus pechos

-Vaya vaya, mirad quien ha venido a recibirnos chicos, nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa Alicia Arcturus jajajaja-se mofaba uno de los mercenarios de Kuroinu provocando las risas entre sus compañeros

Alicia afilo su mirada ante la burla y provocación del ejército de Kuroinu

-Parad esta barbarie de inmediato y soltad a las hermanas-exigía Alicia a los mercenarios en un intento por salvar a las monjas

-Ooooh vaya, ¿Y porqué deberíamos hacerlo princesa? Tenemos ventaja numérica y si quisieramos podríamos atacarles en vez de hablar ahora mismo-decia otro de los mercenarios

-Aunque creo que podríamos hacer un trato, nosotros soltaremos a las hermanitas solo si usted se ofrece como moneda de cambio-hablaba un tercer mercenario ojeando de arriba a abajo la figura de Alicia

Alicia apretó los dientes por como se estaba llevando a cabo toda esta situación, le sabía mal admitirlo pero lo mercenarios llevaban la razón, en el grupo de caballeros que estaban con ella ahora mismo tenían varios cortes que debían ser atendidos de inmediato

Por otra parte si quería salvar a las monjas, como le dijo el mercenario debía de ofrecerse ella, y por las miradas que le daban sabía que sería violada por todos ellos

Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar las condiciones y dispuesta a dar su virginidad a un grupo de salvajes en vez de dársela a su futuro esposo...

-Evil explosion!-se escuchó una voz seguida de una explosión cerca de la posición de ambos grupos, donde cayeron derrotados varios soldados de Kuroinu

-Ara ara Erza, te estás quedando atrás ¿Me pregunto si Natsu me premiará después por haber salvado a más personas?-decia Mirajane mientras se lamia sus labios en su forma Satan Soul

-Mira esto no es una competición...pero para tu información hemos empatado-respondia Erza vestida en su Tenrin no Yoroi a la peliblanca

-¿Alguien se esta picando?-preguntaba Mirajane que debido a su Satan Soul, a veces volvía a obtener la personalidad de cuando era más joven

-Hola preciosas, ¿Queréis pasar un buen rato con nosotros?-preguntó un mercenario relamiendose al ver el cuerpo de Erza, mientras que los pequeños demonios y varios orcos estaban babeando al ver a Mirajane

-Lo siento, pero este cuerpo ya tiene dueño, y ahora por favor...desaparece-decia Mirajane mientras cargaba otro Evil explosion

-Lo mismo digo-repetía Erza con una mirada seria hacia el ejército de Kuroinu mientras invocaba cientos de espadas-bailen mis espadas!...Circle Sword!

Y así en pocos segundos el gran grupo de Kuroinu fue reducido a unos pocos debido a la lluvia de espadas y a la explosión provocada por el ataque de Mirajane

Detrás de ellas sin llamar mucho la atención se encontraba el resto del grupo, mirando como la pelirroja y la peliblanca acababan con todos los mercenarios restantes de Kuroinu

-Gran trabajo en equipo vosotras dos-elogiaba Irene a las elfas oscuras al ver que mientras llegaban hasta la iglesia, ambas se coordinaban muy bien, Chloe se encargaba del combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus dagas mientras que Olga la apoyaba un poco más atrás con algunos ráfagas de magia oscura

-Lo mismo digo...¿Y no deberíamos decirles a Erza y Mirajane que se detengan?-hablaba Olga

-Créeme cuando te digo esto, si en algún momento ves a esas dos competir por algo alejate...y si es por Natsu, alejate aún mas-era la advertencia de Cana al ver el despliegue continuo de ataques de las dos magas

Por el otro lado no había palabra que describiera el estado de la princesa Alicia

Hasta hace nada iba a entregarse a los mercenarios para salvar a las monjas, pero de la nada aparecieron esas dos mujeres y comenzaron a atacar sin piedad a los mercenarios, podía deducir que al menos estaban de su lado al atacar a los hombres de Kuroinu, y también que eran magas muy poderosas

Mientras seguía sin reaccionar, Erza y Mirajane ya habían eliminado a todos el grupo de Kuroinu

-Bueno parece que hemos cumplido nuestra parte, ahora hay que esperar a Natsu-decia Erza ya vestida de nuevo con su eterna blusa blanca y falda azul y a su lado estaba Mirajane con su vestido negro

A su vez Irene, Sayla, Brandish, Cana, Olga y Chloe se reagrupaban junto a ellas

Fue en ese momento que la princesa rubia salio de su trance, y ordeno a los caballeros poner a salvo a las monjas, tambien pudo ver como un grupo mas numeroso de gente se acercaba a la chica peliblanca y pelirroja, se acerco dispuesta a agradecerles por la ayuda hasta que...

-Kyaaaa!-un grito resono en la plaza y todos pudieron como un hombre de unos 60 años, de cabello gris y ojos rojos, con ropas de noble de colores verdes para su chaqueta y azules para su pantalón, todo en tonos oscuros retenia a la princesa pelirrosa conocida como Prim apuntando una daga a su cuello

Este hombre era conocido como sir John Mandeville, primer ministro de la ciudad de Feoh

-Prim!-gritó alarmada Alicia al ver a su hermana siendo retenida-¡¿Que es lo que está haciendo primer ministro?!-exclamaba Alicia hasta que comenzó atar cabos, desde el principio le pareció extraño que los guardias de la muralla no diesen ningún aviso de acercamiento o que el ministro no se hubiera presentado para organizar las fuerzas, ahora todo encajaba-bastardo! ¿Tu fuiste quien ayudó a esos mercenarios a entrar verdad?

-Exacto hime, igual de astuta que su madre-respondia con voz grave el ministro

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Que es lo que te han ofrecido para llegar al punto de traicionar a tu ciudad?-exigia una respuesta Alicia mientras seguia con su espada en alto

-Lo que me ofrecieron fue tu virginidad! Acordamos que ellos te capturarian y me dejarían follarte hasta que me cansase! Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo poner mis manos en ese cuerpo tuyo hime y cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir...tuvieron que aparecer ese grupo de mujeres a estropearlo todo!-gritó el ministro señalando al grupo de mujeres que acompañaban a Natsu, la cuáles estaban a la espera de cualquier movimiento en falso-por supuesto si quiere que su preciosa hermana se salve...ya sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer ¿Verdad?-hablaba el ministro mientras se relamia los labios pensando ya en el momento donde haría suya a Alicia y apretando mas el agarre contra Prim, la cuál mantenía los ojos cerrados pero no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos

Unos minutos antes, Natsu se encontraba eliminando a un pequeño grupo de mercenarios que estaban a punto de atacar a una de las familias de la ciudad

Ahora mismo se dirigía hacia la iglesia, pero se detuvo y a lo lejos pudo divisar como un hombre viejo retenia una chica justo delante de su grupo y de un grupo de caballeros

Pero lo que su olfato detectó fue el olor a sal, raro porque no había costa en la zona, por lo que se concentró mejor y supo que ese olor venía de la chica que estaba siendo retenida, lo que significaba que ese bastardo la estaba haciendo llorar

Una de las cosas que no soporta Natsu es a los bastardos que hacen llorar a las mujeres, por lo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar donde estaba

De vuelta con Alicia y el grupo de Natsu, todos buscaban que el ministro hiciera un movimiento en falso para poder liberar a Prim, pero todo vieron como de repente un chico de pelo rosa apareció en un lateral del ministro, golpeandole con el puño en la boca del estómago y dejandolo inconsciente

Todas en el grupo de Natsu ya esperaban que este apareciera en el momento oportuno como un héroe, excepto las elfas, que aún no se acostumbraban a las habilidades del DS

En el mismo estado que ellas estana Alicia, antes unas desconocidas aparecen y reducen a un grupo de Kuroinu como si no fueran una amenaza y ahora, un chico de pelo rosa aparece también de la nada y salva a su hermana

Definitivamente, Alicia tenía muchas preguntas para este grupo

Mientras tanto, aunque el agarre del ministro ya era inexistente, Prim seguía inmóvil por miedo

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?-escuchó una voz detrás suya a la vez que una mano tocaba su hombro, consiguiendo sobresaltarla un poco

Poco a poco, giró su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba y vio a un chico de pelo rosa que aparentaba unos pocos años más que ella, pero lo que la cautivó fue la sonrisa amable que estaba dirigida a ella y haciendo que un leve sonrojo dominase sus mejillas

-S-si...muchas gracias-decia con voz timida la princesa pelirrosa

Alicia salio de su trance al ver como aquel chico comenzaba a hablar con su hermana

-Oye tu! ¿Se puede saber quien eres?-preguntaba la princesa rubia

Natsu giró su cabeza y vio a Alicia caminando hacia el mientras esta seguía en guardia

-¿Eres Alicia Arcturus? Porque de ser así debo darte esto-decia Natsu entregandole a la princesa una fotografía

Esta al ver la fotografía, abrió sus ojos al ver que en ella aparecian, ella, Prim y Hisui de pequeñas, pero se preguntaba porque este hombre tendría esta fotografía

La princesa pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que hace unos meses atrás recibió algunas cartas de su amiga Hisui, donde describía y le hablaba de su futuro esposo, en palabras de la princesa peliverde, este era amable, valiente, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y un gran cuerpo con músculos definidos

Alicia levantó su mirada y pudo apreciar que el chico delante suya se ceñia a esa descripción

-'Sobretodo en la parte de los músculos definidos'-pensaba Alicia-'¿Espera por qué acabo de pensar eso?'

Asi siguió la princesa hasta que cayó en cuenta de quien era la persona delante de ellas

-¡¿T-tu eres el esposo de Hisui?!-exclamaba Alicia hacia Natsu

-Yep, en carne y hueso

Listo! Siento la tardanza pero estoy en la recta final de la uni y ahora vienen exámenes, solo espero que estos días pasen rápido y así poder disfrutar de las vacaciones cuanto antes. Con esto dicho, nos vemos en las próxima actualización

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
